The purpose of the project is to investigate the role of pancreatic proelastase in the pathogenesis of destructive elastic tissue damage which occurs in atherosclerosis and emphysema. The project is concerned with the detection and characterization of factors in plasma of normal individuals or in patients which might activate proelastase in vivo.